


Debts

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: WARNING ; this fic is dark to be dark. there are extremely triggering themes (mostly non-descriptive non-con), and there's blood and injury!! its just really dark hurt/comfort so please be careful reading!
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 8





	Debts

Tokiya was aware of Ranmaru’s debt. They had been dating for years at this point, and of course Ranmaru hadn’t gone into details in how much he owes but he had briefly explained that he gained it through his father and through helping an older couple that he had grown close to. 

He hadn’t explained much about the practice he used in paying back the debts, but Tokiya knew at least one of the methods were loan sharks. Tokiya had done private research into loan sharks, and it admittedly scared him. Of course he trusted that Ranmaru wouldn’t fall behind on his payments, but that didn’t mean Tokiya trusted them. Who was to say that the deal would always remain the same?

It may not have been the _smartest_ move- to not tell Ranmaru about the paper that had been left for him at the shared apartment. He recognized the company name, because he knew for a fact that Ranmaru had paid them before. It was an address and a message. 

“100 short”. 

Was that all? This didn’t seem like a friendly reminder, but Tokiya genuinely believed that Ranmaru had just made a _mistake_. Couldn’t he just give them a little more?

Tokiya knows he should tell Ranmaru. He knows that he shouldn’t be dropping by his bank to pick up money, a few hundred more than Ranmaru had been short, and he knew he shouldn’t be heading to the location- but he was. He didn’t want something to happen to Ranmaru. 

He knew that Ranmaru wouldn’t agree with Tokiya’s decision of “better Tokiya than Ranmaru”, but Ranmaru could be angry at Tokiya later. Tokiya just hoped that Ranmaru _would_ have a chance to get angry at Tokiya later. Tokiya knew that this wasn’t just going to be a drop-off, because Ranmaru would already know the drop-off location so he can only assume this is bad. 

Tokiya’s true hope right now was that they’d let him leave. He wasn’t planning to be uninjured, if he were honest- but he’d rather be a message than to hand them Ranmaru. 

Tokiya had looked up the address on his phone and had noticed that it was a warehouse, which made him incredibly uncomfortable. When he gets to the very out of the way building, he enters it, standing as tall as he could, too stiff to shake. He’s circled by four men as soon as he enters, and he sees one man holding some type of wire, wearing heavy gloves. After looking closely he realizes that it’s barbed wire. 

Things definitely would not have gone well if Ranmaru had been the one to show up. 

“What’re you doing here kid?” One of the men speaks up, and Tokiya assumes it’s the leader. 

“I’ve brought money. Extra- in place of Kurosaki.” At first, Tokiya was going to leave it at that, but he realizes that this may look bad on Ranmaru. “He didn’t send me. I chose to come to pay.”

“Yeah? And who’s he to you?” 

Tokiya notices the gun at the man’s side. He wasn’t going to lie. “His partner.”

“Money first. Hand over what you’ve got.” Tokiya does. The man makes a noise, and Tokiya can only tell that he isn’t offended by the offering. He can’t tell whether the man thinks it’s enough or not. Tokiya didn’t expect to get any of it back, and he doesn’t. “Ranmaru was still short.” He uses Ranmaru’s name as a clear way to disrespect him. “So grab ‘im.”

Tokiya’s arms are grabbed by the two other men, the one holding the barbed wire not moving. There are various, old furniture pieces strewn around the warehouse, and Tokiya is led to a couch that’s so dusty and stained that he wouldn’t sit on it even if it were deep cleaned. He’s thrown down, and one of the men kneel on his chest. Tokiya’s hands, on impulse, fly to hold onto the man’s leg, trying to lessen the bruising pressure on his chest, but it doesn’t matter because he won’t release him. Tokiya’s hands are forced up, and he feels a sharp pain covering both of his wrists when the man wraps the barbed wire tightly around both of them. Tokiya hears the wire being cut further down it, but then his heart starts beating uncomfortably fast when the man begins to wrap it around Tokiya’s throat. 

Tokiya’s positive that he’s going to die and he’s _terrified_. 

He still can’t wish he was out of this position, because if it wasn’t him, it was Ranmaru. When Tokiya pictures Ranmaru with the wire wrapped around his neck, cutting into it, drawing Ranmaru’s blood as Tokiya is sure it’s drawing his, Tokiya decides that he’ll handle it. 

And all because Ranmaru had been _just_ barely short. 

Tokiya isn’t angry. Tokiya is _afraid_ \- but there isn’t any anger at Ranmaru. Tokiya doubts that Ranmaru had _meant_ for this to happen- and had Tokiya not happened to get home first, it wouldn’t have. Or at least it wouldn’t have happened to Tokiya. 

Tokiya can tell that the man behind him is holding onto the wires for his wrists and the wire cutting into his throat in different hands, because the pressure on them is different, and they fluctuate. 

Tokiya can’t help the whimpers, and the choked sounds. He doesn’t want to struggle against the wire, but when the wire around his throat tightens, he can’t help but try to reach his throat, desperate to release the pressure. 

Tokiya finally manages to still when they tug down his jeans. He tries to plead, but can’t manage to form actual words, beyond a few choked out sounds that almost sound like ‘please’. 

He feels a knee land on his thighs to keep him down, and it’s painful when the man grabs his underwear and _rips_. When they come off, they’re shoved in Tokiya’s mouth as a gag and all Tokiya can manage is an ashamed whimper. 

Tokiya isn’t sure how long it takes. Every time he’s near disassociating there’s a tug on his throat, or his wrists, or a particularly present reminder of how _violated_ he is. The man uses no protection, and when he’s finally, blissfully done, he takes the underwear from Tokiya and shoves them _inside_ of Tokiya- all Tokiya can manage is another choked sob. 

Tokiya was disgusting in every way imaginable. 

Tokiya realizes a few things, when they take a picture of Tokiya, his pants around his ankles, bloodied, dirty and crying. 

The first was Ranmaru. This wasn’t a scene he ever wanted Ranmaru to see. The second was the fact that Tokiya was an _idol_. If these were released -

Tokiya wasn’t sure how he was even going to explain the marks. The _wounds_. Tokiya was bleeding heavily- he had felt it creep down to stain his shirt, and traveling down his arms. 

When he’s finally released, the wires are only loosened. It’s up to Tokiya, when he’s finally left alone, to force his arms apart enough to slip his hands out of them, and then to pry the wire away from his throat. He fumbles with pulling up his pants, but he leaves his underwear where they are because he didn’t want to further dirty himself. He has nothing to hide any of the wounds, and he has to stop, to let his head fall into his hands. It hurts everything, his neck and his wrists which sends an ache to his chest and to his elbows.

Tokiya isn’t sure how he’s going to get home. Everything below his waist hurts, he can hardly sit right now as it is, and he’s _covered_ in blood, his shirt and arms stained- it would be alarming if he were to call a car. Tokiya takes in a deep breath, and he forces himself to move. It hurts, but he isn’t going to call _anyone_ until he’s at least a bit further away from the building because he wasn’t sure where the loanshark and his underlings had gone. Tokiya can’t make it very far, but he’s lucky that it’s getting dark out because not many people are out to see him. 

He finally takes his phone, choosing to text Ren rather than call. 

**Ren**

_Can you give me a ride home?_

**Ren;** sure  
 **Ren;** where are you at?

Tokiya glances around at the buildings near him, and he sends Ren the address of the one nearest to him. 

**Ren;** ill head over now  
 **Ren;** i should be there in ten minutes  
 **Ren;** hang tight 

Tokiya puts his phone in his front pocket. Standing hurts, but he doubts that sitting is going to be any better. Tokiya’s cheeks are tear stained but he doesn’t want to wipe his face. His sleeves aren’t long enough and his hands hurt, and he doesn’t want to just smear blood across his cheek. 

Tokiya can barely walk up to Ren’s car when he hears Ren’s door open as he parks on the side of the street. Ren’s expression was too serious- he must have gotten some sort of sight when he saw Tokiya. 

“Is that blood _yours_ , Toki?” Ren only stops when he’s so close that Tokiya has to take a step back. 

“It’s just a few small injuries.” Tokiya’s voice is hoarse, quiet and nearly gone. 

“It’s everywhere.” Ren says sternly. “No small injury is going to make you that bloody. I should bring you to a hospital.”

“Please don’t.” Tokiya pleads. The absolute last thing that he wants is to have to explain his current, disgusting predicament to the hospital, or to choose to leave it. He just wants to go home. “It’s not that bad, and Ran should be home, or coming home soon. He can help me take care of it.”

“Toki…” Ren’s expression has already been alarmed and concerned, but a new layer of unease crosses his face. “Did you reach out to Ran, before you texted me?”

They were all still idols, but Tokiya and Ranmaru’s relationship was known to a few boys- primarily Ren, Masato, Otoya and Reiji. It took some threats that weren’t as idle as Tokiya’s normal ones, but Reiji kept it a secret. Otoya had almost slipped a few times, but a sharp look from Tokiya stopped him. Masato was respectful and acted as if he wasn’t aware, and Ren liked to tease them but none of the other boys had caught on to the relationship. “I… didn’t. It’s… it’s fine, Ren. He’ll be at our apartment.”

Ren clearly doesn’t like this, his jaw tightening and relaxing. Finally, he sighs. “I’m walking you to your door. And if you try to show up to work without Ran telling me you’re alright to, I’m going to be sending you right back home.”

“Ren-”

“If you won’t agree to my terms, I’ll call Ran.” Ren says, his voice stern. “...It’s clear that there’s a reason you don’t want me to tell him, and I can only hope the two of you figure that out together- but whether the two of you are having problems, or you’re afraid of his reaction, I know for a fact that he’d have liked to get a call for this. I’ll take you home to him, now, but not if you’re using me to try to get out being properly taken care of.”

“...Okay.” Tokiya finally relents. Ren sighs again, nodding. He hesitates, seeming like he wants to put a hand on Tokiya but between the lighting and the blood, it’s hard to tell exactly where he’s hurt or if those areas are the only ones that are hurt. Tokiya is finally allowed to climb into Ren’s car. Ren doesn’t mention it, but he can see the strange way Tokiya is sitting and it makes his hands tighten on his steering wheel, clearly assuming the worst. 

It’s a shorter drive to Tokiya and Ranmaru’s apartment than it was from Ren’s apartment to the location, but true to Ren’s word, he parks instead of just stopping. Tokiya climbs out of the car, and Ren sticks to his side until they get to his apartment and Ren raises his hand to knock on the door. Ren was worried that if Tokiya just let himself inside and Ranmaru _were_ home that Ren wouldn’t be able to speak to him. 

Ranmaru does open the door, already dressed down from work. His eyes land naturally between Ren and Tokiya, but land quickly on Tokiya. Ren steps back when Ranmaru moves forward, to let Ranmaru hover over Tokiya immediately. 

“Tokiya, what the fuck happened?” Ranmaru’s hands settle on Tokiya’s shoulders carefully, but when Tokiya’s level of pain doesn’t change his grip turns more firm. 

Tokiya’s response is quiet. “It’s fine.”

“He asked me to pick him up from a group of random homes downtown.” Ren says grimly. “I’ll leave him in your care, but if it’s worse than he says it is, and he needs a ride to the hospital, please call me. I’ll let the others know that he won’t be in for the next few days.” 

Ranmaru nods, only just hearing Ren. His eyes haven’t left Tokiya. 

When Ranmaru carefully pulls Tokiya inside, Tokiya’s focus shifts to needing to get into the bathroom. He gently tries to push back on Ranmaru’s chest, but Ranmaru doesn’t release him. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” Tokiya says mutely. His voice is still extremely shot, and he knows it’s new to Ranmaru but he’s already getting used to it. “But I have something much more important to deal with, so if you’d just let me go-”

“ _What?_ ” Ranmaru’s voice is incredulous. He’s managed to close the door with his foot, but it’s almost an afterthought. “No. Fuck no, I’m not lettin’ you go. We need ‘t take care of where you’re hurt.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Tokiya’s voice rises as he gets closer to losing it. “I’ll take care of it myself, just please-”

“ _No._ ” Ranmaru says more firmly. 

Tokiya opens his mouth, but he closes it when he feels his eyes fill with tears. Ranmaru immediately sees it, and Tokiya knows that his already nearly nonexistent chance of getting Ranmaru to leave him alone lessens even further. “Please?”

When Tokiya’s voice breaks, Ranmaru decides that he’s done going back and forth with Tokiya and begins to lead him towards the bathroom. He tries to lead Tokiya to the toilet seat to get him to sit down, but Tokiya shakes his head. It’s hard to struggle against Ranmaru’s gentle pressure, but he does, and Ranmaru frowns but he doesn’t force Tokiya down. 

“Tokiya.”

“Like this.”

Ranmaru sighs but he takes the first aid kit from the sink, and then takes one of the old towels from the linen closet in the bathroom, and Ranmaru starts the shower to wet the towel. He’s careful in cleaning the blood, though he has to take off Tokiya’s shirt very shortly after he begins to clean the blood. Ranmaru gets as much blood off as he can though he focuses more around the obvious cuts. 

“How the fuck did you get these, Tokiya? You’re skin’s torn ‘t hell.”

Tokiya doesn’t answer. For now, Ranmaru doesn’t push. Tokiya’s teeth gnash together when Ranmaru cleans the wounds, and his chest heaves with the pain. Ranmaru frowns, but he doesn’t stop until the wounds are clean before Ranmaru finally bandages them. 

“I need a shower.” Tokiya says hoarsely. “Now that you’ve bandaged me will you leave?”

Ranmaru’s jaw tenses, and he watches Tokiya’s face closely. “We’ve slept together before, Toki.” Tokiya tenses, but Ranmaru misunderstands it as Tokiya being defensive. “Can’t I stay?”

Tokiya shakes his head, no. 

Ranmaru sighs, clearly having trouble giving this up, but he finally gives a curt nod. “Don’t lock the door.” His voice is almost weak. 

Tokiya doesn’t give this one a response, but Ranmaru finally leaves. Tokiya is fast to get undressed the rest of the way, but he can feel his legs starting to really shake. It’s difficult, getting the underwear out, but he somehow manages, though staying quiet is incredibly difficult. He finally manages to start the shower, and he gets in even though it’s still cold. 

What Tokiya doesn’t know is that Ranmaru’s just received the picture, sent to him by a private number. Ranmaru can feel himself shaking, and it’s hard to not enter the bathroom. He hadn’t left the hallway near the bathroom, but after the picture he hangs directly outside of the door- guarding it. 

Tokiya finds that he can’t properly clean himself out, because it’s started to dry. It makes Tokiya cry, and when he tries to change positions, to help himself, one of his legs give out on him and he lands with a heavy thud. He lets his head land against the wall, because he can’t hang his head without hurting his neck. 

Ranmaru’s in the room almost immediately at the noise, his eyes landing directly on Tokiya’s form in the shower.

“Tokiya.” Ranmaru’s voice nears him quickly, the concern obvious. “Shit, are you okay?”

Tokiya can’t look at him. He knows that there are bruises on his hips, and he hasn’t washed off enough to completely clean the blood from inbetween his thighs. His legs are shaking, and he can’t pull his head away from the tile, his eyes tightly closed. Ranmaru reaches for him, being careful of his neck, but curling over him, over part of his back. Ranmaru’s clothes are getting wet but he hardly seems to notice. 

“Talk to me, Toki.” Ranmaru says, his voice as gentle as he can make it. Ranmaru’s overwhelmed himself, he’s angry and worried and upset- but he knows it’s nothing compared to what Tokiya is going through. 

“I’m disgusting.” Tokiya’s voice breaks. “And I can’t get clean.”

Ranmaru’s hand gently moves over Tokiya’s side. Ranmaru gets silent for a long moment, trying to figure out the right words to say, and his voice comes out almost a bit too empty in his attempt to keep his anger pushed down. “...I know what happened. ‘S not your fault. I know you feel disgustin’, but _you’re_ not disgustin’ babe. Lemme help you, okay?”

“You know?” This is the worst that Tokiya’s voice has sounded yet. He ignores the pain in lifting his head, his hand clenching and releasing against the tile wall. “Oh, God, no- I-”

“Hey.” Ranmaru says softly. When his hand touches Tokiya’s cheek it’s extremely light, almost hovering over Tokiya’s cheek. “We’ll talk about this, but it’s _not_ your fault, Toki. It’s fucking sick, and you’re hurt, and you didn’t deserve any of it.”

“You don’t know the situation.” Tokiya lets his head fall against the tile, and if Ranmaru’s hand had been further, Tokiya’s head would have hit the tile hard. Luckily, Ranmaru had raised his hand in time and Tokiya’s forehead hit Ranmaru’s palm. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Ranmaru’s voice is grim. “There’s nothing you could’ve done that ever would’a made you deserve what happened. I don’t fuckin’ care what you did to get there, Tokiya. Someone hurt you, and I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it.”

Tokiya lets his eyes close, but while he’s still, Ranmaru’s hand is stuck between Tokiya’s forehead and the shower wall. Ranmaru stays quiet for a very long moment, his hand gently rubbing over Tokiya’s side. 

“I need to figure out how to clean myself.” Tokiya finally says. 

Ranmaru sighs. “I know it’s embarrassin’, but I wanna help, Toki. I think it’s gonna be tough to do alone, if you’re talkin’ about what I think you are.”

“It’s gross.” Tokiya’s voice breaks.

“I’ve done it before.” Ranmaru’s voice is almost a gentle reminder. “I don’t mind helpin’.”

“It’s… it’s someone else’s.” Tokiya winces. “It’s not the same.”

“That’s just all the more reason ‘t help you.”

Tokiya swallows hard enough to hurt his throat. He pauses, just long enough to try to think it through his upset. Tokiya wasn’t sure that he was _capable_ of properly cleaning himself right now. It didn’t make him feel better about letting Ranmaru help with this- not because it was Ranmaru but because Tokiya was disgusted and disgusting. And he knows that Ranmaru wouldn’t take it further than simply cleaning him right now, but just the thought of anything remotely sexual right now was enough to churn Tokiya’s stomach. 

“Please make it quick.” Tokiya finally relents. He pulls back enough to free Ranmaru’s hand. Ranmaru does strip down quickly, though the way he’s holding himself keeps Tokiya from thinking about it in any other way than practical. Ranmaru has to help Tokiya stand as soon as he’s back in the shower. 

“Y’can lean against me.” Ranmaru reassures him. “I’ve got you.”

Tokiya hesitates, but Ranmaru uses a consistent, careful pressure to get Tokiya to lean into his chest. It doesn’t hurt- but Tokiya hadn’t been holding back from a fear of the pain that may come. 

“You shouldn’t.” Tokiya says weakly. “You shouldn’t do this. You’re going to be angry when you find out why this happened.”

Ranmaru sighs, but he doesn’t release Tokiya. “I can only start ‘t imagine what happened.” Ranmaru’s frown is deep. “‘N I’m gonna guess that you did somethin’ I’m never gonna want you ‘t do again, but there’s nothin’ you could’a done ‘t deserve this, or ‘t ask for it. I’m pissed, but you’re my first concern, Toki.”

“Should I-”

“Stop.” Ranmaru’s command is just a bit too soft. “I can’t know where yer head is right now, but I don’t care what you did. You’re not okay right now, ‘n that’s my priority, alright?”

Tokiya finally quiets down. Ranmaru’s hand rubs over his back comfortingly for a long moment, and then his hand finally slips lower. Tokiya buries his face into Ranmaru’s neck, trying to hide. Ranmaru’s clean hand travels up Tokiya’s back, skipping over his neck but gently winding his fingers through Tokiya’s hair. Ranmaru keeps it quick, but even Tokiya has to admit that it’s much easier than it had been when Tokiya had tried to do it by himself. 

They stand in the water until it begins to cool. Tokiya’s legs are shaking even with most of his weight on Ranmaru, but his fingers clutch at Ranmaru’s shoulders and he just holds himself tightly to Ranmaru. Ranmaru has to turn off the water himself and help Tokiya out, wrapping Tokiya tightly in a towel and helping him onto the toilet seat. Tokiya has to sit awkwardly, but it’s better than standing. He ducks his chin to his chest, ignoring the sharp pain in his neck as he stretches the skin and presses the bandage further into his wound. Ranmaru leaves to go get clothes, and Tokiya closes his eyes. When Ranmaru gets back, he dresses Tokiya carefully and Tokiya doesn’t open his eyes. 

Part of it is not wanting to talk to Ranmaru yet about what happened. Tokiya had hoped that he’d never need to tell Ranmaru, but he knew it wasn’t an option anymore. If Tokiya just asked him, he was sure that Ranmaru would give him some time, but Tokiya wouldn’t and couldn’t get out of it forever. Tokiya does finally give up on pretending to be asleep when Ranmaru gets his shirt on, and he moves to stand, but Ranmaru stops him. 

“Wait. It’ll be easier ‘t pull up yer pants if we get ‘em on most ‘a the way.” 

“You don’t-”

“I want to.” Ranmaru answers, almost a bit sternly. “It’s fine, Toki.” Ranmaru grabs Tokiya’s sweatpants, though he forgoes underwear and Tokiya doesn’t think he cares. Ranmaru pulls the pants up to just above Tokiya’s knees and he finally moves to help Tokiya stand. Ranmaru pulls Tokiya closer to just pull Tokiya’s pants up himself. “I’d pick ya up.” Ranmaru mumbles. “But I don’t wanna make it worse.”

“I can walk.” Tokiya sighs. Ranmaru begrudgingly lets him go, and Tokiya goes to the bathroom. His shoulders droop and his posture is small, and he knows without looking that Ranmaru hates seeing it. Tokiya is quick to climb into the bed, but he has to lay on his back and even that still hurts his neck. Ranmaru climbs in next to him, and his hand lays over Tokiya’s stomach. 

Tokiya lies awake for a very long time. He can’t close his eyes, because it throws him back into the room. His heart is beating uncomfortably fast, he can’t find a position that doesn’t ache, and he feels guilty. He gives it a long few moments before he even tries to speak. His only chance of getting any rest was speaking to Ranmaru about it, but he still wasn’t sure that he _wanted_ to.

“Ran?”

“Hmm?” Ranmaru’s response is quick, and not at all sleepy. Tokiya quiets down again, and Ranmaru sighs, rubbing over his stomach. “If you’re not ready ‘t talk you don’t have to. Least not yet. But I’m not gonna fall asleep until you do.”

Tokiya chews on his lip, but Ranmaru gives him time to try to form his words. “It was a note.” Tokiya finally blurts out. “They said your payment was one hundred dollars short and they gave you an address to visit and-”

“You went.” Ranmaru says grimly.

“...I went. I think I got it worse because I admitted I was your partner. I know it was stupid, I was just afraid that they’d think you were trying to avoid them.” Tokiya lets out a shaky sigh. “I don’t ever want to go through anything like this again, but I don’t regret taking your place. It scares me, to think of what they might have done.”

“They hurt you for somethin’ I did.” Ranmaru’s voice is tight. Tokiya reaches out blindly, groping for Ranmaru’s hand but settling for putting his hand on Ranmaru’s hip instead. 

“I think it was a genuine mistake. ...If it even was a mistake. Anyone that works in a business where they’re willing to do something like this for such a small amount of money… I don’t find that trustworthy. ...I know you hate this. And I know that I went behind your back and did something that made you really… unhappy at best and scared at worst, but please let me pay them off.” Tokiya’s voice turns begging. “I know you hate it, but I’d really rather pay off anyone that could really hurt you completely, before they have the chance. I hate having you pay me back, but if that’s the only way that you’d let me do this, I’d take it. ...I’m not going to be over tonight for a very long time, if I ever am. But the fact that I have to be _thankful_ I made it out _alive_... Ran, you might not have. For a payment that was only just under. I’m not alright with that.”

“I don’t like it.” Ranmaru says gruffly. “Don’t like that you went by yerself to a dangerous situation, either, Tokiya. I stick ‘t what I said, though, ‘n that you didn’t deserve this.”

“I don’t like to play this card-” Tokiya sighs. “But I will. It would really make me feel better, if you’d let me take care of it. Almost enough, even, to help me feel like something’s come out of this.”

“Don’t say that. There’s no silver linin’ ‘t this.” 

“...I won’t say there is. But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t feel worlds better if you let me do this.”

“...This one only.”

“Any dangerous ones.” Tokiya argues. “Any loan sharks.”

“Tokiya-”

“I was a commercial idol. Your safety means more to me than my money does.”

“Doesn’t mean I like takin’ from you.”

“I’m giving and you’re receiving. And I told you that if it means that much to you, I’ll let you pay me back. No interest or punishments or late fees.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “I’ll only accept if you promise me you’ll never do anythin’ like this again. Don’t care if it’s a loanshark or a bank or a fuckin’ threat, you’re not takin’ the consequences of my fuckups again.”

“...Alright. But no loan sharks.”

“You’re not goin’ ‘t work for the next week, either. I’m gonna fuckin’ take good care ‘a you ‘n watch you real close.”

“If this comes with your safety, I’ll manage.”

Ranmaru sighs, and he presses his forehead to Tokiya’s shoulder. “Try to get some sleep, Toki.”

“I don’t know if I can.” The guilt has lessened but the fear hasn’t. 

“Just try.” Ranmaru says gently. “I’m not goin’ ‘t bed until you do. You’re gonna be safe from here on out, okay? No one’s ever gonna fuckin’ touch you again.”


End file.
